The Flip Side
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Sonny Monroe thought her life was normal. She thought her parents were real ones. Oh how wrong she was...


A/N: Well…"Firefly" has got me by the gorram throat this time…plus, I've been hit with a plot-bunny:

What if Sonny (from "Sonny with a Chance") wasn't _actually_ Connie's daughter, rather, Sonny Monroe was Allison Tam? (Connie, if you didn't figure it out, is Sonny's canonical mother on "SWAC.") What if she was Simon and Kaylee's daughter instead? (Kaylee being the mechanic on "Firefly" and Simon being the medic; in the movie "Serenity," they hook up near the end. Sorry if I spoiled stuff for y'all!)

You all know what _that_ means, ladies and germs. It's time for a Big Damn Crossover!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't gorram own "Firefly" or "SWAC," you _huh_ _choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo, _so don't send in the lawyers. What I _do_ own is the gorram plot, so lay off you _shee-niou gao yang jong duh goo yang!_ (By the way, that was Chinese, and NO I WILL NOT TRANSLATE THOSE PHRASES SO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES.)

_**12 July 1992**_

_**Blue Sun Valley, WI**_

It was a dark and stormy Wisconsin night, lighting snapping angrily, thunder blasting ominously…

For Timothy Monroe and his wife, Connie, the storm seemed to threaten that it would rip their home off its foundation. Fear plagued their hearts as they huddled together in their master bedroom. The lights went out almost five hours ago, casting an eerie darkness throughout the hall.

The nursery door, just a quick walk away, was left open, revealing the barren room within. Connie wanted kids, lots of them. So they tried, got close…and lost the baby. Doctor said that it wasn't their fault; that the baby dying was due to Connie's young, nubile, lithe 21-year-old body not being used to the rigorous conditions of pregnancy, that it couldn't adjust fast enough to accommodate supporting a second life. Regardless, the two parents-to-be were heartbroken. They wanted to disbelieve, to wake up from this goddamn _nightmare_ and face the new day, a day were they could spend time with their child…but they didn't wake up from this living hell, they didn't see Mr. Sunshine beam brightly with his happy rays of gold, they didn't hear their baby giggle because it was _dead._

So their dreams of children died that day Melissa did. They knew it was a she, they were hoping for it. They had the nursery all ready to go…but then Melissa died within the womb. It stung, _hard,_ and in his grief Tim moved all the furniture they put in the nursery out on to the back lawn…and _burned it all._ The pillows, the blankets, the toys, the crib, the diapers…_all of it, _every single piece that reminded him of his lost daughter, the little girl God so _kindly_ snatched from his waiting arms_._ It had to be done; there was no other way of dealing with the sorrow.

So it was on this stormy night that, while Connie and Tim slept, stifling tears of overwhelming sadness, their prayers would be answered, that they would have their miracle…at the cost of another's.

~*~

Kaylee held her baby girl, Allison, close to her, making sure that the babe didn't get wet while the rain poured down in torrents. Mal said that while he wanted to see this child grow, he couldn't bear to lose his best (and only) gorram mechanic due to motherhood, not while _he_ still had his boat, nor would he lose his best (and once again, his only) medic to fatherhood.

So when her sister-in-law, River (being the oddball that she was prone to becoming), said something along the lines of "Go back in time to this couple and drop off the baby," Kaylee felt her heart sink several fathoms. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. Simon protested ("No way in _hell_ am I going to give up my _n__ǚ__ é__r_ because that _jen mei nai-shing duh fwo-tzoo_ wants to keep this gorram boat flight-worthy!"), but he had to relent when he realized that _Serenity_ wasn't really made for raising children…nor was their chosen lifestyle really safe.

With a heavy heart, Kaylee stood before the oak door (she still couldn't believe she was standing on gorram Earth-That-Was, even if she _was_ in the past…), contemplating how she should go about doing this. She didn't exactly make a _habit_ of dropping off her daughters literally in the past, so she was rightly scared.

She knocked, her hesitant and worried knuckles tapping against the stern, solid, sterling oak door.

This was going to really make her day, she noted with bitter sarcasm, trying to make this situation a little more bearable.

~*~

Connie bolted down the stairs, her bare feet padding softly while her silk nightgown billowed behind her. Rushing to the door, she reached for it, yanked the brass knob towards her with a flick of the wrist, and saw a woman…with a child…standing in the rain. The mother had a very dark-colored hoodie and poncho on, her boots and hood dripping with water. Her daughter (Connie suddenly was reminded of Melissa, causing her heart to sink lower than it was at the beginning of the night) was wrapped in swaddling cloth, slightly damp, no doubt.

"Um…can I help you?" Connie asked, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear, a bit confused.

"Yeah…couldja keep my baby here safe for me? Y'see, I really, _really_ wanna be a mom…but Mal won't let me. _Hwun dan_ don't wanna lose his best mechanic to motherhood…" The mother's voice had that Mississippi twang to it, that was for sure, Connie concluded. The woman was also a bit sad…and a bit pissed off.

"Wait…what?"

"An' Simon's really all sad now, 'cause we hafta do this, y'know? Y'ever get that feelin' that you've gotta make a choice, and that either path causes ya pain?"

"What do you—?"

"Oh, I mus' be ramblin' now. Don't really wanna be chewin' up your time. Listen, I'm gonna clear this up for ya. I'm gonna leave my daughter here with y'all and y'all are gonna take good care of her now, y'hear?"

"Wait, hang on a second—"

"Please, coudja do this one favor for me? Jus' watch my daughter for me…"

"Ma'am, I don't understand what you're—"

"Here, lemme jus' hand her over all nice and gentle t'ya…"

Despite the rain cascading all around, the mother thrust the baby girl into Connie's arms. Connie almost was taken aback by the mother's audacity.

Connie looked down briefly at the babe before snapping her head back up…to only gaze upon the rain and little else.

The mother had long gone, as if she was never there in the first place…

~*~

_**14 October 2009**_

_**Hollywood, CA**_

_**Condor Studios **_**Studio 3**

"Ok, mom, see you later." With that, Sonny Monroe pressed the "End" button on her cell phone. Her mom was going to pick up her shortly.

Sonny sighed happily. Another rehearsal gone off without a hitch. Everything meshed, as it should.

"Excuse me, miss?" A calm, even voice asked her. It was definitely male, and he was _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ older than her.

Startled, she turned around…to see a large, muscular, friendly black pastor right across from her.

"I can't help but notice that you remind me of someone…" The man trailed off, running a hand through his grey dreadlocks.

Wait; hold the phone…what pastor would sport _dreadlocks_ for Buddha's sake?!

_Huh? _Buddha? _Why the hell am I thinking that? I'm _Catholic!

The man chuckled, closing his brown eyes and shaking his head. His hands were stuffed in his black slack pockets, and his loafers gleamed mischievously. His suit wrinkled, the stiff collar keeping its shape as it was supposed to.

"Name's Sheppard Book. And you might be…?"

"Um…Sonny Monroe. My real name is Allison, but everyone calls me 'Sonny' for short _and_ because I'm kinda…perky most of the time."

"Funny, you look like Simon and Kaylee's kid. Hell, you even have her personality."

"Huh?"

"Guess I was just seeing things…_ó h__ǎ__o…_"

"Uh, Father Sheppard—"

"Don't call me that now; I'm not really…y'know, _ordained_ per se."

"But you're already a priest, Father."

"Well, that _is_ true…what I'm trying to say is that, while I am ordained, I'm not _formerly_ recognized as a holy man, not quite yet. It's a long story; you probably don't wanna hear it—"

"SONNY!" Connie called from the parking lot, her head leaning out of the Volvo's driver side window.

"That'd be my mom; I gotta go. Nice talking to you, Father!" With that, Sonny dashed over to the waiting car.

~~*~~

A/N: I swear I will have translations soon. I will!

But once more…I gotta ask you to push that gorram green button. Do it because Joss is boss!


End file.
